Fête des Pères
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [DÉFI Spécial Fête des Pères] - Quatre défis ont été proposés pour l'occasion, ils sont regroupés ici - #1 Quiproquo entre Dean et son père John / #2 Omniscience, parce qu'après tout, c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire. / #3 L'ange pleureur, quand Castiel devient un ange pleureur [Crossover Dr Who] / #4 Plumes, Dean veut voir les ailes de Castiel
1. Quiproquo - défi 1

**.:: QUIPROQUO ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi Spécial Fête des Père #1/4  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: Aucun_  
 _Défi_ _: Interdiction d'utiliser le mot "mais"_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots : 6000 maximum / OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: 11 juin 2017 à 16h00_

~°oOo°~

* * *

 _Premier défi d'une série de 4 pour la fête des pères, un défi par semaine de juin.  
 **Les quatre seront publié ici, à la suite.**  
Voilà la tentative de participation pour le premier.  
Va falloir que j'assure (lapsus révélateur, je voulais dire "que j'assume") parce qu'une fois de plus, c'est l'idée à bibi ! xD  
En attendant, j'vais tenter le drabble (ou ficlet plutôt parce qu'un drabble c'est quand même vachement court) et non pas tenter le diable en faisant trop long et ne pas rendre à temps._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel (établit... On change pas une équipe qui gagne)_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Quiproquo ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

.

\- Papa, je... » _hésitant_.

\- Je suis au courant, Dean. » _l'air renfrogné._

\- Ah tu...? Tu es au courant ? » _étonné._ « Comment ? »

\- Ton frère à vendu la mèche... » _relevant les yeux, défiant._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé te raconter ? » _grognant, crispé._

\- Il m'a simplement dit que tu avais besoin de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, je n'en ai pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre ! » _furieux._

 _-_ Bordel, quel crétin ! » _détournant le regard, les poings serrés._

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à ton frère, ce n'est pas lui qui a mal agit ! »

\- Moi j'ai mal agit ? » _blessé._ « Je ne pense pas mal agir en assumant mes sentiments, papa ! Je ne voulais juste pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça... »

\- Tes sentiments... ? » _riant jaune, mains sur les hanches._ « Tu te fous de moi ? Depuis quand es-tu un sentimental ? »

\- J'ai pris ma décision. » _ignorant la remarque de son père._ « Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. »

\- Ta décision hein ? » _méprisant._ « Parce que tu penses que c'est quelque chose que tu peux décider seul ? Il s'agit de ta famille ! »

\- Je pense que je n'ai effectivement aucun compte à te rendre ! » _renfrogné._ « Et je ne vois pas ce que la famille vient faire là-dedans, c'est ma vie ! »

\- Ta vie ? Tu es gonflé ! Tu abandonnes ta famille et tu oses dire que c'est ta vie ? »

\- Qui a parlé de vous abandonner ? » _sourcils froncés._

\- Je vois mal comment ça peut être compatible avec la chasse... » _dédaigneux_.

\- J'en étais sûr... » _riant nerveusement._ « Pour toi, y a que l'image qui compte hein ? "Que vont penser les autres chasseurs.. ?" C'est ça ? »

\- Quoi ? » _étonné._ « Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que peuvent penser les autres chasseurs ? C'est pour Sam et moi que je m'inquiète, on a besoin de toi sur le terrain ! »

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je continuerai de vous accompagner, et on ne sera pas de trop à quatre. »

\- À quatre ? » _surpris._

\- Avec Cass... »

\- Ton pote l'ange ? »

\- Celui-là même... »

\- Quel rapport avec ton envie d'arrêter la chasse ? » _perdu._

\- Arrêter la chasse ? » _déconcerté._ « Je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter la chasse ! Je croyais que tu parlais de ma relation avec Ca-... » _se fige, réalisant._

\- Ta relation avec Ca...stiel ? » _estomaqué._

\- Oublie ça, tu veux ? » _mal à l'aise, main sur la nuque, nerveux._

\- Tu-tu-tu, attends, attends, tu as une relation avec... Castiel ?! » _répète, stupéfait._

\- J'ai... Bordel, p'pa, c'était vraiment pas comme ça que je voulais te l'annoncer ! » _dépité._

\- Tu... Tu as... J'en reviens pas... Mon fils et... et un... »

\- Ouais, un homme... Je sais, tu ne t'attendais pas à ç-... »

\- Pas un homme, Dean ! » _abasourdi._ « Un ange ! »

\- Oh... » _réalisant._

.

 **:: FIN ::**


	2. Omniscience - défi 2

**.:: OMNISCIENCE ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi Spécial Fête des Père #2/4  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: Aucun_  
 _Défi_ _: S'intégrer à l'histoire_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots : 6000 maximum / OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: 18 juin 2017 à 16h00_

~°oOo°~

* * *

 _Bon, j'étais pas vraiment dans les temps pour le premier, mais pour les trois suivants, c'est carrément la loose...  
Pratiquement un mois de retard pour ce 2e et je ne parle même pas des deux suivants.  
Mais bon, qu'importe, j'avais envie de les tenter, la vie a voulu qu'une fois de plus je sois en retard, c'est ainsi, je ne serai jamais ponctuelle !  
J'en suis sincèrement navrée et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ça !_

 _Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur la première partie de ce "quadra-défi" (ouais, un nouveau mot) !  
Kitsune Aquatik, Adalas, Angelyoru, barjy02, Ellis Ravenwood, MicroFish, Kathexia-Castiel156, Abbym0, Arielmine, Ryopini, yakusokuyumi et Eileen Ana !  
Pour répondre à certaines des reviews qui mettent en avant le fait qu'il aurait été intéressant que John connaisse Castiel dans la série, tout comme le fait que John n'aurait peut-être pas si bien réagit si Dean avait été gay, etc. je pensais faire un OS un jour avec John à ce sujet... Mais comme toujours, je ne sais absolument pas quand. Mais je suis d'accord, moi aussi j'aurais aimé connaître la réaction de John face à Castiel, face aux anges en général en fait.  
Et pour ce qui est de la réaction "simpliste" de John... Elle n'est que partielle :p On ne voit pas la suite, le reste, son choc complet etc. Ceci dit, on pense souvent que John aurait mal accepté l'attirance de Dean pour des hommes mais pourtant rien dans la série ne laisse croire que John soit fermé à ce sujet. Au contraire, il semble aimer et accepter beaucoup de choses de la part de ses fils, si ce n'est l'abandon de la chasse :p  
M'enfin, c'était surtout pour faire un petit texte amusant sur un quiproquo ;)  
Merci encore pour vos reviews, toujours un plaisir d'avoir des retours !_

 _Et voici enfin la suite ! :D Enfin... Le 2e défi... 0:)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après...  
 **Spoil :** Attention,  léger spoil sur qui sera mort d'ici la saison 10 !_  
 _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Omniscience ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

.

\- Et vous êtes qui, sinon ?

\- Ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le moment de le dire...

Assis sur un tabouret de bar, Dean bu une gorgée de sa bière tout en regardant la jeune femme avec un air défiant. Elle ne voulait pas dire qui elle était, il se ferait donc un défi de le découvrir. Cette petite brune aux yeux bleus aurait pourtant eu ces deux arguments pour lui plaire, mais ce soir, les courbes rondes que cachaient les vêtements de la jeune femme n'étaient pas ce qui l'intriguait le plus. Bien au contraire, sa curiosité était davantage stimulée par sa volonté de savoir comment il était possible qu'elle en sache autant sur lui, son frère, les chasses... Castiel...  
Faisait-elle partie des fanatiques des livres de Chuc-... ?

\- Je n'ai pas lu les livres de Chuck, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez... Déclara-t-elle dans le silence laissé après sa dernière remarque, faisant tousser sa bière à Dean.

\- Co-comment v-... ? Quoi ?

\- Par contre, vous vous demandez comment j'ai deviné ce à quoi vous pensez... Juste ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Dean l'observa un instant, prudent, se demandant à qui, ou plutôt à quoi, il avait affaire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas une des créatures de vos chasses, je ne suis qu'une jeune femme qui a l'opportunité de donner sur avis sur votre vie le temps d'un dialogue. Et j'ai décidé de changer deux ou trois choses qui traînent depuis trop longtemps...

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Dean, de plus en plus méfiant, le visage crispé.

\- Les rapports que vous entretenez avec vos proches, votre frère, Castiel... Vous passez votre temps à leur mentir, à leur cacher la vérité, à les repousser, à refuser d'admettre qu'ils comptent pour vous.

Dean pouffa nerveusement, comme si les propos avancés par la jeune femme tenait du délire.  
Elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Alors ce soir, quand ils arriveront, je ferai en sorte qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils ont à savoir.

\- Et que doivent-ils savoir ?

\- À vous de le leur dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aiderai... Finit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil amical.

Dean tiqua, se demandant comment cette inconnue pourrait l'aider à dévoiler ce qu'il enfouissait si profondément en lui que lui-même n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Les voilà...

\- Voilà qui ? interrogea Dean tout en se retournant sur son siège pour faire face à l'entrée.

Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.  
Son frère venait d'entrer dans le bar, suivit de Castiel.  
Mais ensuite, était entrés Charlie, Bobby, Kevin, Pamela, Ellen, Jo, Ash... Tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour eux.  
Et enfin...  
John tenant la main de Mary.

\- Tout va bien Dean ? demanda la jeune femme, voyant le chasseur resté figé, avant de dire d'une voix douce, Ça va aller...

Dean regarda autour de lui et constata que les clients du bar avaient disparus, ainsi que les serveurs. Plus aucune musique n'était diffusée, tout était calme. Il ne restait plus que lui, face à tous ses proches, tout ceux qu'il aimait, dont nombreux n'auraient pas dû se trouver là.  
Et cette inconnue... Inconnue qui lui donnait la chance de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à ces personnes qui comptaient tant pour lui et qui n'étaient plus de ce monde.  
Les yeux de Dean se remplirent de larmes, ému comme jamais.  
Il avait tant à dire qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.  
Il baissa le visage, observant ses mains, cherchant les mots.

\- Je...

Il n'osait pas.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'inconnue qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Merci... commença Dean, refaisant face à tous ceux qu'il aimait. Merci à tous d'être ici. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je compte bien profiter de cette occasion qui m'est donnée pour... Vous remercier comme vous le méritez.

Il était lancé. Et bizarrement, les mots venaient plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait craint. Ils semblaient comme préparés, attendant leur tour pour être prononcés. Dean se demanda si c'était l'œuvre de cette femme qui avait prétendu pouvoir l'aider, mais n'y réfléchit pas longtemps. Il avait des choses à dire, beaucoup de choses.

\- Nombreux sont ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour nous, pour nous permettre d'avancer, comme si notre quête était plus importante que tout, mais je me demande si tout ça a un sens, et je m'en veux horriblement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, avant que chacun d'en vous y laisse la vie... La chasse, elle ne nous donne pas le temps de faire nos deuils. On doit passer à la suite, rapidement, on n'a jamais le temps de souffler, jamais le temps de se reposer, jamais le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision... Et Dieu sait que j'en ai prise de nombreuses qui n'étaient pas les bonnes.

Il regarda rapidement chaque personne qui lui faisait face et s'arrêta sur ses parents, baissa les yeux avant de les relever et continua :  
\- Maman, papa... Vous me manquez. Vous me manquez tellement. On n'a pas eu d'enfance, Sam et moi. Et on avait beau être adulte quand papa est mort, on s'est retrouvé orphelins, livrés à nous-même dans un monde qui nous échappait encore complètement. Heureusement, Bobby était là, ainsi qu'Ellen, et tous les autres. Des parents de substitution... Mème si je n'ai jamais osé le dire, je n'étais pas mécontent de retrouver des épaules sur lesquelles m'appuyer quand je me sentais perdu. J'ai pris sur moi de jouer le rôle de protecteur pour Sam, j'ai pris ce rôle très à cœur, d'autant plus quand papa est mort. Il était ma seule famille et pour rien au monde je n'aurais supporté de le perdre lui aussi. J'ai eu honte de certains de mes choix, au point de ne même pas oser en parler avec mon propre frère. Alors que je perdais toute confiance en lui s'il s'autorisait à me cacher quoique ce soit. J'ai parfois été égoïste pour le garder près de moi, ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, lui interdisant de vivre sa vie, de fuir le monde des chasses car j'étais bien incapable de faire autre chose, et pourtant j'ai essayé... Mais quelque chose me pousse à me foutre dans la merde je crois... Et vous m'y suivez... Combien de fois j'aurais mérité qu'on me laisse assumer mes conneries ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous obstiniez tous à vous sacrifier pour que moi, l'irresponsable, je puisse continuer d'avancer ? Ellen, Jo, Pam, Ash, Kevin, Charlie... Comment pouvez-vous accepter d'être morts par ma faute, parce que j'étais trop con ? Je ne voyais pas que vous preniez tous ces risques, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Et toi Jo... Kevin aussi... Vous n'étiez que des gosses...

Dean fit une pause, remarquant qu'il avait déjà dit beaucoup de choses. Il reprit son souffle, se demandant si quelqu'un lui répondrait quelque chose, mais tous se tenaient silencieux, devant lui, l'observant avec gratitude.

\- J'ai honte... J'ose à peine vous regarder en réalité. J'essaie, chaque jour j'essaie de faire face à la vie que je mène, avec mes culpabilité, faisant comme si de rien n'était. J'ai été lâche, j'ai été égoïste, j'ai eu peur, souvent. J'ai encore peur aujourd'hui, de perdre une personne de plus. J'ai peur de m'attacher, de créer une quelconque relation avec qui que ce soit. La mort est toujours là pour me retirer les gens que j'aime, ceux en qui j'ai confiance, ceux que je ne veux pas perdre. Je crains tous les jours de perdre Sam sans qui je doute avoir la force d'encore pouvoir avancer, et je...

Dean renifla un coup, avant de reprendre :  
\- Enfin voilà, je voulais surtout m'excuser, m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir par égoïsme. J'ai fait preuve d'énormément d'ingratitude envers vous tous et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Un silence suivit ses dernières paroles. Dean s'était attendu à quelques réactions, mais rien, personne ne bougeait, personne ne prononçait le moindre mot.  
Dean fronça un sourcil, dubitatif, avant de lancer un regard du côté de la petite brune afin de savoir si elle pouvait l'éclaircir un peu sur la situation.  
Celle-ci lui sourit, se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :  
\- Il y a quelqu'un à qui vous n'avez pas tout dit...

\- Qu-... ? Mais, si, j'ai... Qu'est-ce que je dois encore di-... ?

Dean s'interrompit en voyant Castiel séparer le petit attroupement pour s'avancer jusqu'à lui.

\- Je pense que vous avez encore des choses à dire à Castiel, expliqua l'inconnue.

Castiel se tenait face à Dean, immobile, les bras le long du corps, silencieux et imperturbable, le regard planté dans celui du chasseur.  
Dean, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large, heureux d'avoir les fesses bien calées sur son tabouret sans quoi il aurait peut-être perdu l'équilibre sous l'émotion.  
Il y avait mille choses qui lui venaient en tête quand il regardait l'ange, mais rien ne s'organisait de façon cohérente afin d'être exprimé.

\- Heu, j-... Cass... Hey...

\- Hello Dean, salua l'ange, souriant de façon presque imperceptible mais suffisamment pour détendre Dean.

Dean lui sourit alors à son tour, ému, comme si quelque chose de lourd venait de quitter ses épaules.

\- Cass...

\- Dean ?

\- Merci...

\- Pour ?

\- D'être... Toujours à mes côtés, malgré tout ce que je te fais endurer.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, observant le chasseur comme si ce qu'il disait n'était pas logique.

\- C'est justement parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à endurer que je suis là, Dean, pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Dean se mit à rire, touché par les paroles de l'ange, puis dit :  
\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était mon rôle de protéger les autres. À croire que je suis nul pour ça. Au contraire, c'est vous tous qui passez votre temps à me protéger, à m'éviter le pire.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond, retenant ses larmes. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :  
\- Je t'ai vu frôler la mort tellement souvent Cass... J'ai cru te perdre autant de fois, et je peux t'assurer que si cela devait arriver, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre, je... Je tiens trop à toi Cass !

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus Dean, c'est pour ça que je te protège et reste avec toi.

Dean se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha de Castiel, entourant d'un bras sa taille, et ses épaules de l'autre. Il plongea son visage dans le creux du cou de l'ange et lui souffla trois petit mot que personne d'autre que l'ange n'entendit.  
Ce dernier sourit tendrement et, alors que Dean reprenait ses distances, Castiel lui attrapa une main et lui dit tout bas :  
\- Moi aussi, Dean.

Dean rougit légèrement à l'idée d'être face à tous ses proches, main dans la main avec Castiel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la réponse de son ami.  
Troublé, il ne sut quoi ajouter, se mordilla la lèvre tout en se frottant la nuque de sa main libre, et dit simplement :  
\- Ok. C-c'est cool. Hum.

\- Bon, et bien je crois que tout est dit ! Déclara soudainement l'inconnue du bar, tout en quittant son siège. Mon temps dans cette histoire est terminé.

Elle s'approcha de Dean et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean était un peu perdu.  
Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force de tout confier à ses proches, bien qu'il ne doutait pas que la petite brune y soit pour quelque chose.

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, ajouta-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bar où elle s'arrêta net. Oh, à propos, on m'appelle Nolta... C'est moi qui écrit l'histoire.

Elle lui lança encore un clin d'œil taquin avant de quitter les lieux.  
Au moment où elle franchi la porte de l'établissement, le bar sembla reprendre vie, la musique se mit à jouer à nouveau, les clients réapparurent et les proches de Dean avaient disparus, tous, sauf Sam et Castiel qui se trouvaient face à lui. Sam l'observait tendrement et Castiel le regardait fixement, un sourire n'osant se montrer complètement collé aux lèvres.

\- Heu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda alors Dean, déboussolé.

.

 **:: FIN ::**

* * *

 _Ouais, je sais, cette fin n'en est pas une... Mais... C'est moi qui écrit l'histoire :p Et je tiens à laisser le lecteur dans le même état que Dean... Mouaha !  
À très vite pour le défi suivant !_


	3. L'ange pleureur - défi 3

**.:: L'ANGE PLEUREUR ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi Spécial Fête des Père #3/4  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: Aucun_  
 _Défi_ _: Crossover_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots : 6000 maximum / OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: 25 juin 2017 à 16h00_

~°oOo°~

* * *

 _J'ai choisi un crossover avec Doctor Who, et ce sera avec le 12e docteur que cela se passera. Vous savez, le docteur grisonnant, pas très tactile, pas très expressif...  
Personnellement, je l'adore ! Mais il a une personnalité très complexe, donc j'espère ne pas être trop OOC en le décrivant. Par contre, Clara sera absente de l'histoire, j'espère que ça n'embêtera personne..._

 _Pour ce qui est des Anges Pleureurs, je m'autorise ici certaines libertés, car l'ange pleureur est un peu particulier et donc j'ai besoin de m'autoriser quelques écarts pour l'histoire. Je ne change pas ce qui est existant, j'ajoute de l'inexistant.  
Pardon d'avance dans tous les cas.  
On commence... !_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS / Crossover DrWho/SPN_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: L'ange pleureur ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

.

\- C'est qui ce mec ? demanda Dean tout en avançant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du bunker.

\- J'en sais rien, il ne veut pas dire son nom, expliqua Sam. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est entré dans le bunker et qu'il n'a pas déclenché les alarmes.

Sam avait sorti son frère d'un repos qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs semaines, mais ce ne serait visiblement pas encore cette nuit qu'il aurait le droit de récupérer un peu des multiples chasses accumulées ces derniers mois. À coup de trois ou quatre heures de sommeil par nuit, Dean commençait à être susceptible. Il prenait son travail tellement à cœur. Sam lui répétait pourtant de ne pas oublier de se reposer, qu'en tant que chasseur, une simple petite erreur d'inattention pouvait leur couter la vie. Mais Dean n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, enquêtant, chassant, poursuivant de jour comme de nuit.  
Mais là, Sam n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de réveiller Dean qui, pourtant, s'était enfin décidé à se reposer ; un homme étrange était apparu dans la bibliothèque où le plus jeune cherchait quelques infos sur la dernière créature qu'ils avaient chassée et qui leur avait donné du fil à retordre.

Les deux frères arrivèrent en trombe à la bibliothèque où l'inconnu les attendait, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? éclata Dean.

\- Bonsoir, on m'appelle le Docteur, déclara l'homme en se redressant, tout en tendant poliment une main vers le chasseur.

Il était très chic avec ses cheveux poivre et sel, son costume trois-pièces et son paletot marine qui laissait apparaître sa doublure rougeoyante à chaque mouvement de l'homme qui, au demeurant, semblait relativement agité.  
Dean n'accepta pas la poignée de main, fou de rage que ce vieillard l'ait empêché de profiter de ce moment de répit pour reprendre un peu de force.

\- Docteur hein ? lança Dean sur un ton de sarcasme. Et peut-on savoir, Doc, ce qui vous amène et surtout, comment vous êtes entré dans notre bunker sans déclencher l'alarme ?

\- C'est facile, je suis venu directement à l'intérieur du bunker. J'imagine que l'alarme ne se déclenche que lorsque quelqu'un force l'entrée. Vous devriez repenser votre système de sécurité, il n'est pas très efficace pour les personnes qui peuvent entrer sans passer par la porte d'en-...

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de notre gueule ! s'écria Dean à bout de nerf et de fatigue. Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

\- Avec mon _TARDIS_... répondit l'homme comme si c'était évident.

\- Votre quoi ?

\- Mon _TARDIS_ , soupira l'homme, _T_ emps _A R_ elativité _D_ imensionnelle _I_ nter _S_ patiale, mon vaisseau. Mon véhicule, si vous préférez.

Dean se mit à rire.

\- Ce mec se fout de notre gueule, souffla-t-il assez fort pour l'intrus l'entende puis reprit plus fort : Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entré dans notre bunker ?

\- C'est un bunker ? Mh. Peu importe. Je ne crois pas que vous mesuriez la gravité de la situation mon ami.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ami ! coupa Dean en croisant les bras sur son torse, espérant avoir une réponse à ses questions.

\- Non, bien sûr, vous ne l'êtes pas...

\- Vous allez nous dire qui vous êtes oui ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis le Docteur...

Voyant que la réponse ne satisfaisait pas les deux chasseurs, l'homme soupira en roulant des yeux et précisa :  
\- Le Docteur, dernier Seigneur du Temps, habitant de la planète _Galiffrey_ , disparue suite à la Guerre du Temps menée contre les _Daleks_. Il y a bien longtemps de cela, j'ai... Hum, emprunter un _TARDIS -_ que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rendre - afin de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace. Est-ce que cela vous suffira ou vous souhaitez également un curriculum vitae ?

\- Vous avez dit "habitant de la planète Gallifrey" ? s'étonna Sam.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez retenu ? Et bien ça valait bien la peine que je me présente...

\- En gros, vous êtes un extraterrestre ? ajouta Dean, se retenant de rire.

\- Tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, continua le gallifreyan sans tenir compte du fait que Dean était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Ce qui m'amène ici est la présence d'un ange pleureur, et...

\- Un quoi ? s'exclama Sam.

\- Un ange pleureur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette connerie ? ne put s'empêcher de bougonner Dean.

\- Si vous l'ignorez, je suis navré de vous dire que vous allez le découvrir très bientôt, lâcha le vieil homme au moment où les lumières se mirent à osciller.

Tous trois se turent, observant le plafond, à l'affût.

\- Il est là... finit par chuchoter le Docteur.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Dean sans baisser le ton.

\- Chht ! l'intima le Seigneur du Temps en lui jetant un regard noir. Vous allez vous taire oui ? Vous ne donnez donc pas plus d'importance que ça à votre misérable vie ? Faites-le au moins pour votre frère... !

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est mon frère ?

\- C'est votre frère ? J'ai dit ça comme ça, il ne vous ressemble pas du tout, relança le vieil homme avant de sortir une étrange baguette métallique de sa poche intérieure de veste.

Il appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait sur le côté de son outil, ce qui eut pour effet d'en allumer l'extrémité sur laquelle se trouvait une sorte de petite ampoule verte. Le Docteur fit un tour sur lui-même tout en pointant la lumière devant lui.

\- Vous cherchez le nord ? plaisanta Dean, toujours peu convaincu par l'urgence de la situation.

\- Riez pauvre humain, il se trouve que c'est un _tournevis sonique_ et que, oui, si je souhaite connaître l'emplacement du nord grâce à lui, je le peux, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche en ce moment...

Il s'arrêta brusquement en direction d'un des couloirs et regarda son tournevis, comme s'il avait mille secrets à lui dévoiler, puis reprit :  
\- Non... Je cherche l'ange... Et il se trouve qu'il est ici...

\- Ici, dans le bunker ? s'enquit Sam, ouvrant grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Suivez-moi, déclara le Docteur en leur faisant signe.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans les couloirs du bunker, l'extraterrestre pointant encore son tournevis droit devant lui, comme s'il lui indiquait le chemin à suivre. Sam était attentif à l'environnement, ne souhaitant pas subir une attaque-surprise, alors que Dean ne croyait pas un mot des théories de ce vieux fou, mais il suivait malgré tout, ne souhaitant pas se faire berner par cet intrus.

\- Il est ici, souffla l'extraterrestre une fois arrêté devant une porte.

\- Ici ? C'est la chambre de Cass... informa Dean en s'avançant afin de pousser la porte. Cass, t'es là ?

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un spectacle qui glaça le sang des deux chasseurs, alors que le Docteur semblait relativement indifférent à la scène.  
L'ange était debout au centre de la pièce, immobile, les mains posées sur le visage comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler un sanglot, les ailes visibles et repliées dans son dos. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'il n'était plus fait que de pierre, une statue figée au centre de la pièce.

\- Où est Cass ? fini par demander Dean tout en s'approchant de la sculpture.

\- Ne vous approchez pas ! C'est terriblement dangereux ! Espèce d'inconscient !

\- De quoi ? Ça ? C'est juste une gargouille, qui a l'allure de Cass...

\- Qui est Cass ?

\- Notre ami, expliqua Sam d'un ton détendu.

\- Et vous dites que cet ange pleureur lui ressemble ? demanda le Docteur tout en pointant son tournevis en direction de la statue.

\- Son portrait craché...

Le Docteur analysa les données que son outil sonique avait à lui dévoiler et déclara, les yeux fixés sur le tournevis :  
\- Et bien je suis navré de vous apprendre qu'il est devenu un ange...

\- Cass _est_ un ange, on sait, rien de nouveau jusqu'ici... annonça Dean en croisant les bras. Mais ça m'étonne que vous soyez au courant de ça.

\- Je ne l'étais pas. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est un ange pleureur, expliqua le Docteur en se tournant vers l'aîné, mais l'oubliant bien vite pour observer la sculpture, comme fasciné. Votre ami est cet ange-ci, il est devenu la statue, elle est lui. Vous dites qu'avant ça, il était déjà un ange ?

Le ton du Docteur était curieux, mais nullement surpris, ce qui étonna les deux frères.

\- En effet...

\- Ça ne vous étonne pas plus que ça ? interrogea Sam, perplexe.

\- Je suis un extraterrestre, rien ne m'étonne plus. Ou bien peu de choses. Un ange, ça ne m'étonne pas, expliqua le vieil homme avant de faire le tour de la statue. C'est incroyable. Une mutation d'ange à ange pleureur. Une seule chose peut l'expliquer.

\- Vous pouvez être un peu plus clair dans votre charabia, s'emporta Dean. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "il est devenu la statue" ?

L'homme au paletot se tourna face au chasseur de façon très solennelle, comme pour lui annoncer quelque chose de grave, même si une pointe d'excitation était lisible dans ses yeux.

\- Ne le quittez pas des yeux, lança-t-il nonchalamment avant de continuer, Pour être plus clair, il se trouve que votre ami est devenu un ange pleureur, une statue vivante qui envoie ses victimes dans le passé afin de se nourrir du flux temporel engendré par le voyage dans le temps. La seule façon de les arrêter est de les regarder, mais pas dans les yeux, sinon elles s'emparent de votre esprit. Au moindre clignement de paupière, elles vous sautent dessus et, au moindre contacte, vous envoient dans le passé. Une fois qu'on est attrapé par une de ces statues, cela ne sert plus à rien de vous battre. Elles ont une force démesurée et n'hésitent pas à vous briser les os, surtout si cela peut vous faire fermer les yeux, juste un instant.

\- Et comment expliquez-vous que Cass se soit transformé en ange pleureur ? demanda encore Dean, sceptique.

\- Et bien, j'imagine qu'il a dû éprouver une tristesse que nul ne souhaiterait endurer... La légende raconte qu'un ange amoureux dont les sentiments ne sont pas partagés peut devenir un ange pleureur, cherchant à faire disparaître la personne qui lui brise le cœur, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré le cas... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Sam, surpris, tourna vivement la tête du côté de son frère qui baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise comme s'il se sentait soudainement très concerné par le problème. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, tentant de faire passer sa gêne, en vain.

\- Amoureux ? Vous voulez rire... ? lâcha Dean dans un rire peu assuré.

Les deux chasseurs s'étaient tournés face au Docteur, attentifs à ses explications, de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée que Castiel soit bel et bien devenu cette créature faite de pierre.

\- Je ne rigole jamais avec ce genre de choses...

\- Alors comment peut-on lui rendre sa forme d'origine ? questionna Dean, essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude derrière un visage faussement concentré.

Au moment où Dean parla, le Docteur releva les yeux sur la statue et se figea.

\- Vous ne la regardiez pas, je vous ai dit de ne pas la quitter des yeux ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'écoute jamais ?

\- De quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux frères en chœur avant de se retourner, face à l'ange qui avait à présent le visage découvert, le regard vide et froid, les sourcils froncés, agressifs, les bras tendus vers les trois autres occupants de la pièce.

\- Oh bordel ! lâcha Dean en reculant d'un pas alors que la main de Castiel était à quelques millimètres de son épaule.

\- Reculez, reculez ! ordonna le Seigneur du Temps sans plus quitter des yeux la statue.

\- On peut l'enfermer dans sa chambre, proposa Sam, déjà prêt à fermer la pièce.

\- L'enfermer ? Les anges pleureurs savent ouvrir les portes, à défaut, ils les fracassent. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une porte qui arrêtera cet ange.

\- Pourtant, il était coincé ici avant notre arrivée.

\- Il n'était pas coincé... Il nous attendait, rectifia le docteur avant de reprendre vivement ; Est-ce que quelqu'un peut le regarder à ma place, mon œil fatigue.

Sam obéit aussitôt, observant à son tour l'ange qui les fixait encore, menaçant, bien qu'immobile, le bras toujours tendu dans leur direction.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu, relança Dean, mains sur les hanches. Comment est-ce qu'il redevient lui-même, comment on fait marche arrière ?

\- On ne peut pas.

.

 **⁎**

.

\- N'arrêtez pas de le regarder ! répéta pour la centième fois le Docteur alors qu'il revenait en courant vers la bibliothèque. Il faut l'attirer jusqu'ici sans qu'il ne puisse vous toucher, sinon il aspirera votre flux temporel et vous disparaîtrez. Il faut y aller doucement. Ils se déplacent à une vitesse phénoménale, il ne faut donc pas se faire avoir. Clignez des yeux seulement quand vous êtes à bonne distance, et pas plus d'une seconde, voire moins. Beaucoup moins. Disons une demi-seconde.

\- Doc' ! appela Dean à sa suite alors que Sam était à nouveau chargé d'observer l'ange. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucune solution ? Vous avez bien dû croiser des cas similaires... ?

\- Votre ami est le premier ange que je rencontre, autant dire qu'il est également le premier ange transformé en ange pleureur que je rencontre. Donc non, je n'ai jamais vécu de cas similaire et oui, votre ami est perdu. Croyez-moi, j'en suis navré, mais je ne suis pas faiseur de miracles, donc si-...

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il est perdu ! s'écria Dean en agrippant le Docteur par le col de sa veste. Dites ce que vous voulez, mais ne me dites pas ça !

\- Vous préférez que je vous mente ?

\- Je veux une solution !

\- Combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter ; il n'y en a p-...

Le Seigneur du Temps s'arrêta soudainement de parler, dévisageant Dean comme s'il observait une nouvelle forme de vie.

\- Fascinant... laissa-t-il échapper en s'approchant du chasseur jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui.

\- Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est fascinant... ? bafouilla Dean en reculant.

\- Dites, coupa alors Sam qui était toujours face à la statue, les yeux peinant à rester ouverts, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait prendre le relais... ?

\- Aidez votre frère, je dois aller chercher quelque chose à mon vaisseau, ordonna le Docteur à Dean.

\- Doc, qu'est-ce qui est fascinant ? cria Dean à l'extraterrestre qui s'éloignait déjà en direction du garage souterrain.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, déclara le gallifreyan en se retournant à peine avant de disparaitre.

\- Dean, s'il te plait, grouille... ! supplia Sam, sortant Dean de sa réflexion.

\- Tu y crois ? demanda ce dernier tout en prenant le relais, fixant l'ange à son tour.

Castiel se tenait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, bras tendus, le visage déformé par une bouche grande ouverte, les dents pointues, le regard toujours aussi vide et les yeux blancs comme la pierre dans laquelle il semblait avoir été sculpté.  
Face à lui, l'observant avec attention, Dean avait du mal à le reconnaître. Castiel semblait tellement malveillant.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, laissa échapper Sam.

.

 **⁎**

.

Le Seigneur du Temps revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un étrange appareil dans les mains. Il trottina jusqu'au centre de la bibliothèque, rejoignant les deux frères.

\- Vous l'avez quitté des yeux... lâcha le Docteur en voyant que l'ange avait avancé de quelques pas.

\- À peine une seconde, avoua Dean, agacé.

\- Vous ne semblez pas tenir à la vie, m'enfin, c'est vous qui voyez...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors Sam en pointant l'appareil, espérant couper court à ces remontrances, voyant son aîné devenir de plus en plus tendu.

La machine ressemblait à un vieux boîtier de radio de 1920, accroché au dos du Docteur, et reliée à une télécommande sans coque, fils et électronique visibles.

\- C'est un _Oculos Bitronic à pulsion magnétique_.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un gadget de mon invention. Il permet de retourner un regard contre son possesseur.

\- Vous allez bloquer l'ange en lui retournant son propre regard ? questionna Sam.

\- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé, déclara le vieil homme, non, je pensais plutôt l'utiliser sur votre frère.

\- Moi ? s'exclama Dean, stupéfait, manquant de peu de quitter Castiel des yeux.

\- Exactement. Cet appareil permet également de connaître sa propre vérité en offrant une vision profonde de soi-même, de ce qu'on cache, ce qu'on refoule.

\- Quel rapport avec le problème ? interrogea Dean encore une fois, nerveux.

\- Je crois que vous le savez... laissa entendre le Docteur avant de pointer son appareil sur le chasseur.

\- Dean ? s'enquit Sam sans oser formuler une question.

L'interpellé tourna vivement la tête du côté du Docteur alors que Sam s'élançait vivement pour regarder Castiel à son tour.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, je ne vois pas ce que vous espérez avec votre bidule !

\- Oculos Bitronic à pulsion magnétique, rectifia le vieil homme avant d'observer Dean, amusé. Vous n'avez rien à cacher, voyez-vous ça ? Très bien, alors dans ce cas, sauvez votre ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

\- L'embrasser.

Dean s'étrangla à l'annonce de la soi-disant solution alors que Sam lâchait une nouvelle fois des yeux la statue qui s'avança jusqu'à lui, lui attrapant le bras.

\- Sam ! s'exclama alors Dean, terrifié de voir son frère en mauvaise posture.

Il courut vers lui, tentant de faire lâcher prise à l'ange.

\- C'est peine perdue, déclara le Docteur. Je vous ai dit, les anges pleureurs ont une force incroyable.

\- Un coup de marteau et ça devrait être réglé ! s'exclama Dean.

\- Impossible, répondit simplement le Docteur tout en s'approchant à son tour de Sam qui tentait malgré tout de dégager son bras. Sans compter que vous allez briser la main de votre ami, "Cass"... C'est incroyable... Visiblement l'ange sait exactement à qui il souhaite s'en prendre, sinon, il vous aurait fait disparaître en vous attrapant.

\- De-de quoi ? bafouilla Sam en arrêtant soudainement de bouger.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous qu'il en a...

\- Mais contre qu-... commença Sam avant de regarder son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en aurait après moi ?

\- Vous voulez essayer mon Oculos Bitronic à pulsion magnétique ? Vous comprendrez mieux...

\- Allez vous foutre avec votre saloperie, il faut libérer mon frère ! Et sauver Cass !

\- Je vous ai donné la solution, mais si vous la refusez, il faudra choisir entre votre frère ou votre ami.

\- Quoi, l'embrasser ? C'est ça votre solution ? s'exclama Dean à bout de nerfs, les mains sur les hanches, à deux doigts de l'explosion. Vous pouvez développer parce que je dois avouer que pour l'instant je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça peut changer la situation.

\- Votre ami, Cass, il s'est transformé en ange pleureur suite à un amour à sens unique... Il doit savoir qu'il se trompe.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? De qui est-il amoureux ? demanda Dean qui faisait un réel blocage.

\- De toi abrutis ! lança Sam dont la circulation sanguine du bras se retrouvait ralentie par la prise puissante de l'ange.

\- Votre frère est plus malin que vous, lâcha le Docteur. Je ne pensais pas, mais visiblement, j'avais tort. Ce qui m'arrive rarement ceci dit.

\- Fermez-la ! cria Dean complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

\- Bon, je sens qu'il va falloir l'utiliser si on ne veut pas faire traîner les choses... ajouta le gallifreyan en allumant son appareil. Ne bougez pas, si vous ne souhaitez pas que votre cervelle ne se liquéfie.

\- Quoi ?!

Mais Dean n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'avoir peur. Un rayon lumineux fut projeté de la télécommande rustique sur le chasseur qui attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à hurler. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le Docteur n'éteigne le faisceau.  
Dean chancelait au milieu de la pièce, le regard perdu dans le vague, les mains tremblantes.

\- Dean ? Tout va bien ? demanda Sam qui n'osait plus quitter des yeux l'ange pleureur.

Mais l'aîné ne répondit rien, trop chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Oui, je sais, commença le plus âgé, ça fait toujours un choque quand on se rend compte de ce qu'on refoule, mais est-ce que vous comprenez mieux en quoi vous êtes la solution ?

\- C'est des conneries !

\- Bien, alors choisissez : votre frère ou votre ami ? déclara le Seigneur du Temps, presque menaçant, comme pour mettre Dean face à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas possible, je le saurais si c'était le cas !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Votre frère est amoureux de l'ange, répondit froidement le Docteur.

\- Quoi ? lâcha Sam dans un élan de surprise qui lui fit détourner le regard, l'ange en profitant pour lui attraper la gorge.

Dean refit face à la scène qui se déroulait à côté de lui. Il se sentait impuissant, refusant la prétendue solution.

\- Si vous ne choisissez pas, l'ange choisira pour vous ! Alors ? Votre frère ou l'ange ? s'exclama brutalement le Docteur alors que Sam manquait de plus d'air.

\- Je... J'en s-... J'ai...

Dean n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il voulait sauver son frère autant que son ami, mais il se retrouvait à devoir un choix, un choix impossible...  
Depuis quand Castiel avait-il pris autant d'importance que son frère, depuis quand Dean hésitait entre son frère et un autre ?  
Est-ce que ce que l'engin de l'extra-terrestre lui avait dévoilé était vrai ? Comment était-il possible qu'il se soit menti de la sorte, jusqu'à ignorer jusqu'à ses propres sentiments ?  
Tout ceci était complètement dingue.

Pourtant, il avait la solution pour les sauver tous les deux. Une solution somme toute simple en soi, mais il fallait, pour ça, accepter l'impensable.  
Dean jeta un dernier coup d'œil au visage de pierre dont le regard vide et froid semblait décidé à aller au bout de son châtiment. Bouche pincée, Castiel n'en semblait que plus en colère, brisé par la haine.

\- Votre frère ou l'ange ? répéta le Docteur. Le temps est compté, votre frère suffoque.

\- Bordel ! cracha Dean avant de se jeter sur l'ange.

Sous le regard de son frère aussi surpris que meurtri, Dean colla ses lèvres contre celles de l'ange qui relâcha presque aussitôt le plus jeune. La pierre sembla s'effriter, tombant en poussière autour de Castiel. Malgré ça, il ne se décolla pas du chasseur qui l'embrassait plus passionnément maintenant qu'il avait enfin accès à ses lèvres, tendres et douces, sans même réaliser que Castiel était redevenu lui-même.

\- Cela dit, si ça vous gênait de l'embrasser, ne faites pas durer le supplice pour rien, déclara le Docteur, sarcastique, dans le dos de Dean.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Dean s'écarta enfin de son ami, reprenant son souffle, plongeant son regard dans les yeux clairs de l'ange, puis le prit dans ses bras.

\- Bon et bien je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... déclara le vieil homme en lançant un regard compatissant à Sam. Je vous laisse.

Il tourna les talons avant de revenir auprès de Castiel.

\- Vous êtes réellement un ange ?

\- Heu, oui... bafouilla Castiel, encore troublé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Fascinant... souffla le Seigneur du Temps avant de s'en aller.

\- Doc ! appela alors Dean, faisait s'arrêter le vieil homme sans qu'il ne se retourne. Merci...

Le gallifreyan leva une main en l'air, signifiant que son aide avait été toute naturelle, et quitta la pièce, rejoignant son _TARDIS_.  
Dean n'avait pas lâché des yeux Castiel, craignant de le voir redevenir une statue de pierre, mais également par peur de croiser le regarde de son frère.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? finit par demander Castiel.

\- Tu es devenu un ange pleureur, expliqua Dean.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un ange pleureur... Une belle saloperie ! déclara Sam en se massant le bras.

\- Et... Vous... Comment est-ce que v-...

\- Dean t'as embrassé ! La prochaine fois, demande si tes sentiments sont réciproques avant de nous sauter dessus ! répondit brusquement Sam, tendu.

Castiel se retourna vers Dean, surpris de découvrir de quelle façon il avait été sauvé.  
Dean haussa une épaule tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, mal à l'aise, mais ne niant pas l'évidence.

\- Et Dean... ajouta Sam, je crois qu'on aura deux ou trois choses à se dire demain...

Et il s'en alla du côté du couloir qui menait aux chambres.

\- De quoi veut-il parler ? demanda naïvement Castiel.

\- Probablement du fait que l'appareil du Doc m'a fait réaliser que... J'adore la salade, lâcha Dean, moqueur.

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**

* * *

 _Bon, cette fin est un peu "bâclée", j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai laissé cette histoire en pause tellement longtemps que j'ai un peu perdu le fil de ce que je voulais écrire, et puis il était temps qu'elle soit postée... Après 5 mois de retard pour le défi, faisant que le défi suivant à tout autant de retard alors qu'il est écrit depuis des lustres !  
_


	4. Plumes - défi 4

**.:: PLUMES ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi Spécial Fête des Père #4/4  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: Aucun_  
 _Défi_ _: Aucune description physique des perso, uniquement olfactive, auditive, etc._  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots : 6000 maximum / OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: 02 juillet 2017 à 16h00_

~°oOo°~

* * *

 _Puisque j'ai du retard dans mes défis, j'en profite pour écrire ce 4e chapitre avant le 3e.  
Parce que j'étais davantage inspirée par ce défi, je dois l'avouer :p  
_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel (établit)_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Plumes ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

.

\- Montre-moi...

Dean avait soufflé ces mots dans le creux de l'oreille de l'ange.  
Cela faisait six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, cinq qu'ils se lançaient des regards bien plus lourds de sous-entendus qu'ils ne l'auraient eux-même imaginé, et enfin deux ans qu'ils avaient osé s'avouer à demi-mots leurs sentiments. Du bout des doigts, ils se le rappelaient parfois. Plus rarement du bout des lèvres, par un mots, par un souffle, ou un contact, furtif, pratiquement imperceptible et pourtant puissant.

Et ce soir, Dean voulait voir les ailes de son ange. Après tant d'années passées aux côtés des anges, les plumes de Castiel restaient un mystère, ce qui avait tendance à frustrer Dean, car pour Castiel, Dean n'avait plus de secret.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain, répondit Dean.

Alors l'ange s'exécuta, dévoilant ses ailes aux yeux de l'homme qui l'observait, fasciné, hypnotisé.

Une vive chaleur enveloppa Dean, une chaleur bienfaisant dans laquelle Dean se sentit apaisé, comme chez lui, loin de tout danger, loin de tous ses soucis, lui retirant le poids d'une culpabilité qu'il trainait avec lui depuis tant d'année.  
Cette lumière invisible que dégageaient les ailes de Castiel et qui le forçait à fermer les yeux pour ne pas qu'ils ne brûlent aussitôt était aussi impressionnante que terrifiante. Si puissante, pouvant tout anéantir sur son passage, spectaculaire, et pourtant si douce. Troublante.  
Dean se sentit tressaillir, puis vibrer, de la tête aux pieds, comme envahis de frissons au plus profond de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on le chatouillait de l'intérieur, comme des milliers de petites bulles remontant le courant de ses flux, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.  
Puis une douce caresse parcouru le visage du chasseur, effleurant son menton, remontant le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ses tempes pour disparaître au sommet de son crâne. Pareil sur ses mains, ce même contact lui courait le long des doigts, frôlant ses paumes, jusqu'à ses poignets, longeant ses bras, puis son dos, son torse, son corps entier.

Dean prenait conscience du cocon que représentaient les ailes de Castiel, la protection qu'elles lui conféraient et pourquoi elles étaient si précieuse, pourquoi il était si important de les préserver de toute attaque en les rendant invisibles.

Une douce odeur sucrée, que Dean connaissait par cœur, atteignit ses narines, allant jusqu'à titiller ses papilles, l'envahissant de l'intérieur.. Plus intense que d'habitude, plus enivrante, il réalisa à cet instant que la version humaine de Castiel n'était qu'une infime partie de tout ce qu'il avait à montrer quand il n'était pas limité par un corps humain, que sa grâce avait beaucoup plus à dévoiler lorsqu'elle était libre de s'exprimer.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Dean.

\- Ils vont brûler si je fais ça, répondit le chasseur, hésitant.

\- Fais-moi confiance...

Dean sentit l'ange lui attraper les mains et, dans un élan de courage, souhaitant effectivement faire confiance à Castiel, il ouvrit les yeux.  
Tout d'abord éblouit, il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais une fois le mal passé, il ne put retenir une expression d'émerveillement de prendre place sur son visage.  
Enfin il les voyait, les ailes de Castiel, juste là, face à lui...

Dean resta silencieux face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
La seule chose dont il était certain c'est qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il voyait...

.

 **:: FIN ::**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ouf, les défis de la Fête des Pères sont enfin terminés !_  
 _Avec presque rien comme retard... 0xD_


End file.
